Morphamals The Second Generataion of Animorphs
by k drama queen
Summary: What if you met some people who were dead and they changed your whole life. That's what's happens when these five kids meet the Animorphs! They are challenged in friendship, teamwork, and strength. - I can't take all the credit. Me and my best friend both wrote this story. Enjoy If you read review, please
1. Chapter 1

**Morphimals**

_**The Second Generation of **__**Animorphs**_

Written by Kayla Chaplin and Haley Carroll

**Chapter 1**

Jack

My name is Jack. I had a normal life, and it was fun while it lasted. I miss my old life, but things can change, and in my case, things changed a lot. My friends can say the same thing. We'll live, though. We must. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I need to tell the story from the very beginning.

The little bell on the door jingles as me and my friends walk into our favorite hangout, The Ice Cream Haven. They have the best sundaes there. We walk up to the long counter on the side of the shop to order. A lady in a bubblegum pink apron named Margie comes forward and greeted us.

"Hello there kiddies. I can always expect you hip youngsters to be here. What'll it be today?" Margie asked. She takes our order here all the time, so she already knows what we want. She just likes to ask anyway. We're regulars here at the little ice cream place on the corner of Main Street and Harrington Road.

"We'll take the usual," David said. We pool our money together and pay for the tasty frozen treat. Then we sit in the baby blue vinyl booth in the back, by the window. In this spot we can people-watch out the window, talk about anything, or just sit in silence and enjoy the Haven's delicacies. I love the Haven so much.

A little drop of chocolate ice cream landed on Kaycee's shirt. David takes the opportunity to snicker, "Look, Kaycee, you've got them on your shirt!" Kaycee makes the grave mistake at examining her shirt and David reaches across the table and bops her right in the nose. Holly, Zach and I all roll our eyes at this dumb prank. It's the oldest trick in the book. He shoots Kaycee a mischievous glance. She scowls back. David is definitely the jokester in our group. He has black hair and blue eyes that twinkle every time he's going to make a joke, usually at Kaycee's expense. David and Kaycee have this huge rivalry going on, but at the end of the day, they're friends. Besides, I think they might even like each other.

"I'm going to get you!" Kaycee exclaims, preparing to smash her chocolate cone on David's head. Kaycee is probably the bravest one out of all of us. She says what everyone else is thinking out loud. Sometimes it can get her into trouble, but she's really nice. She has glossy chestnut hair with blonde highlights. Kaycee's tall and has blue eyes. She loves the stage and is constantly singing some song from one of the countless plays she has seen. I've seen her act too, and she's talented. She can also play the violin well. Kaycee's also in allowance debt a lot because of her shopping addiction.

"Now, now, no fighting," Holly said in that soothing voice she saves for times like these. The anger fades from the air and we all settle back down. Crisis averted. David's head stays ice-cream free for now. Holly always knows how to make things right. She took a napkin out of the plastic dispenser from the middle of our yellow table and gently rubs the splotch away from Kaycee's shirt. Holly is a sweet person. She has long, wavy, light brown hair that always has a clip in it, and hazel eyes. She's also tall. Her favorite thing to do is write and she is absolutely crazy for her pet hamster, Pickles. Holly's pretty much crazy for all rodents and anything Japanese. I don't really understand that, but whatever. She plays flute, too.

As we finish up our ice cream and throw away trash, Zach starts talking about some Pokemon stuff. He's very into geeky things like that. You know, Star Wars and Star Trek etc. He has very short dark brown hair and blue eyes. Zach is kind of a loner. He doesn't have many friends besides us, and is even quiet around his best friends. I guess he's always thinking about mysterious things that no one else but him can know.

As for me, I'm tall, with hair and eyes the color of caramel. My hobby is running. I can really fly, and it shows at my cross-country meets. I'm captain of the team. I think I'm a natural leader. Sometimes my friends look to me to make decisions, and I feel important. I get kinda good grades, and I play the saxophone. People say they can read me like an open book, which is the opposite of Zach, who can be the opposite. It's hard to tell what he's feeling a lot.

We leave the shop and wave good-bye to Margie. As we hop on our bikes to go, I heard the noise.

I hold out my hands to stop them. Everyone halts what they are doing and look at me. "Did you just hear that?" I ask them

They all nod and Holly said, "Yeah, I did. What is it?" I shrug. And Kaycee, being the eager girl she is, makes a beeline for the source of the noise.

"Well, I'm gonna find out!" she shouts. We followed her, not wanting to argue, and also excited to discover what the noise was. At the back of the shop, where the generator and dumpsters were, we got the shock of our lives.

There were ghosts, or something like that, standing (floating) right before our eyes! And they were the Animorphs. There were Jake, Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, and Marco. They had been in our history books, and were totally famous. They saved the earth from these wicked bad aliens. These people could morph into animals! How cool is that? Everyone at my school thought they rocked. We had learned about them in history class.

We all stared at them with our eyes wide and mouths open. I couldn't believe it. The Animorphs were dead, as in not living. But here they were. I guess David thought the same thing, because he was the first to speak.

"Aren't you guys dead?" he asked, incredulous. They way he said it was funny. But none of the living kids laughed. We were all too shocked at the moment to speak.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Ghost Marco said sarcastically. When he spoke, it was too much for Holly, and she wobbled, teetered, then toppled. She's kind of our weakest link. Ghost Marco reached out to catch her but she slipped through his arms, seeing he was a ghost. He laughed. "Looks like she slipped."

Ghost Jake hit Ghost Marco in the arm. "Don't be so rude!" Ghost Jake turned to us. "Sorry about him. He can be really annoying at times."

Kaycee muttered, "Sounds like someone I know." She glared at David.

"So what are you and why are you here?" I asked, still freaked out.

"We are spirits. The Ellismist created, or saved, us. We all died, as you know, but he said because of all we have done we can take this form. We have traveled the universe, making sure all is well," explained Jake.

"In our travels, we have seen many things. We have watched our family grow old and pass away. But most recently we have an evil new alien race and they threaten to destroy our Earth. And all of you are the only ones who can stop them." Tobias continued gravely.

"Those aliens are known as the Skreey. They can shape shift. They hypnotize humans and draw them to their ship that sends them to the Skreey home planet. Once there, the humans are turned into slaves. The Skreey can shape-shift into humans to blend in so they can lure even more humans away. We can't tell who's a human and who's something else. As we speak, our world is being invaded." Cassie said.

Holly, who had been awakened by Cassie shaking her gently, spoke tentatively. "So how are we supposed to stop these guys? We're just regular kids. There's nothing special about us."

"Each one of you is like one of us. We can give you part of us, which means you would get our morphing powers. We cannot defeat the Skreey as spirits, but as humans with our morphing abilities, you can." Rachel explained.

"So you expect us to get your morph powers, defeat an entire alien race, and still try to live a normal life?" I asked, clarifying.

"Yes," said Jake. He and the other Animorphs exchanged worried looks, nervous we didn't believe them and wouldn't accept their offer.

But how could we not? They looked so desperate. My friends all had to just look at one another to know we had to do this. It was our destiny.

"Well, let's get to it, then." Kaycee said, she meant to sound enthusiastic, but was nervous. We all were. I could see Holly literally trembling at the thought of danger. I couldn't blame her, though.

"Okay then," Rachel started, getting down to business. "Kaycee, you are like me. Holly, you're like Cassie. Jack is like Jake. And David is, unfortunately, like Marco. I'm so sorry David."

Marco put his hands to his hips, offended. "What's wrong with me?"

Rachel shook her said and sighed. "You're you. And you, Marco, are a baboon. Poor David is stuck with you."

"So that means David is a baboon." Marco retorted.

"Not necessarily!" Rachel hollered.

Jake cleared his throat. "Let's get on with it.

"Fine!" they both said in unison.

"Okay. It's quite simple," Cassie said calmly. "Each of you just needs to touch hands with the person you're alike to. We'll do the rest."

It was time. We partnered up. My friends and I were horrified to do is. But we had to. I put my palms up to of Jake's "hands." They weren't really there all the way, but I could feel the energy pressed up against me. It's hard to explain, but it felt good. I braced myself and squeezed my eyes shut as some of his energy entered my body. I could feel it coursing through in every direction. Hands, Arms, legs, toes. Chest, neck, ears. Every part of me tingled. I opened my eyes and looked at my friends.

Kaycee had a big grin on her face. Holly staggered around, the energy almost too much for her. Zach was examining his hands and legs, to check that everything looked the same. David was pumped a fist in the air and shouted, "Cool!"

The sun was going to set soon. We had to get home. Rachel told us to keep all this a secret, and that the Animorphs would be our mentors and teach us how to morph and defeat the Skreey. The leader is Markcoto, and he's very dangerous. I was so excited to see what I could morph into.

Then the Animorphs left, disappearing in a little puff of smoke each. "We'll be back," Jake had promised. I trusted him.

"Let's wait to use our powers, everyone, okay?" I said. I wanted to be on the safe side. We all made a pact to wait until the Animorphs could teach us. Then we finally rode home on our bikes, worn out from what seemed like a dream.

Just like that, my life and my friends' lives had changed. I wasn't a normal kid anymore. This path might be difficult, and slightly scary, but I wasn't going to regret anything. After all, we were in this together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Ok, sorry it took me so long to upload. My co-author had all the final copys and she kept forgetting to email them to me. I may upload Chapter 3 tonight, but i'm not sure. Enjoy chapter 2!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kaycee

I knew that Jack had said to not try out our new morphing powers yet, and I had promised, but I just couldn't help myself. I have problems listening and following orders. And sometimes I'm too eager for my own good. At least I can admit to that. But really, even though I shouldn't have tried to morph and I'm sorry, it was a really great learning experience. I learned a lot of things on that day. But I also got into trouble, too.

It all started when I got home from the Ice Cream Haven. When I got in the door, my dog Sophie greeted me. She has short brown fur, a spastic tail, and big round eyes that are very useful when begging for treats. And when she gives you the whole 'look at me, see how cute, now give me food' trick, it usually works. She has a nice belly, but Sophie gets enough exercise. I walk her all around my neighborhood after school. Usually, we pass by David's house, and he'll be out there practicing soccer drills.

David . . . he's the cutest nutcase ever. He gets me so angry, and yet-he's adorable. It's crazy. And one minute we'll be flirting, just teasing each other-and then we'll be fighting for real. It's maddening. So, I guess I might have a teensy crush, but would I ever come clean about how I feel? Probably not. What if he thinks of me as a plain, old friend whom he annoys constantly? It would be so embarrassing!

Anyway, as I patted my dog, sitting on the couch in my living room, reading the latest issue of _CosmoGirl_, the idea popped into my head. And even though I tried to shoo it away, the idea wouldn't budge. And it was impossible to ignore it. So I decided to try it. I, Kaycee Chester, decided to go against what I had promised my friends and try to morph into a dog. Bad idea, as I would soon find out.

My parents weren't home. My dad, John, was at work, and my mom, Harriet, out grocery shopping. That meant I was alone, and the coast was clear. I knew what to do to morph because Cassie had written a book about morphing. I'd read you would

need to absorb the animal's DNA and concentrate really hard on becoming that animal. It sounded easy enough, now that I had the power to change.

I put my hand on my dog's back and felt her DNA sink into me. I concentrated, and I could feel her coursing through my veins. It was such a strange feeling. Then I began to shrink. Fur grew all over me and my hands and feet became paws. My face grew a snout and I now had a tail. Sophie watched me change intently. I was surprised to find that even though my bones and organs were changing, it didn't hurt at all. Then I began to think like a dog.

Sophie strode over to where I was now standing in my living room and took a sniff of my butt. At the time, I wasn't bothered because I was in dog-state, but looking back on it, it was really weird. As a dog, me and Sophie played and chewed on her gnarled toys. It was really fun. I felt so free as an animal, like there wasn't a thing in the world to be worried about. I tried chasing my tail and found that it's all it's cracked up to be.

Barking is a very interesting thing because a few times I tried to talk, but all that came out was "Ruff! Ruff! Bark! Yip-Yip!" It felt funny to growl too, a strange sensation in the back of your throat.

After a while I realized I would have to be Human Kaycee when my mom returned with the groceries, so I concentrated really hard on my human self. I slowly began to change back. My limbs were all the right lengths and I had opposable thumbs again. I could stand up straight and wasn't covered in fur, just the hair on top of my head. It was fun to be a dog, but much better to be a human.

I went back in my room and sat on my bed. I had the strange sensation something wasn't right. I couldn't put a finger on what it was, though. I decided to check myself over one more time, just to be sure. I walked over to my full length mirror, thinking I was just being paranoid. But there was definitely something wrong with my rump-I still had a tail! Panic raced through me and I was out of breath. How could this have happened? How could I have been so dumb?

I gathered my hair up in two fists and yanked. I was probably going to be stuck with a tail forever. And my friends would laugh and say, "you should have just waited!" and they would be right. I was ashamed. In a way, I deserved the tail.

I racked my brain to see if I could come up with a possible solution for this tragedy. Nothing came to mind. I practically hyperventilated when I realized I would have to go to school tomorrow and everyone would see it.

As I was about to send a message to God that I gave up, Rachel appeared next to me. We looked at each other for a moment, me almost in tears. She was probably here to take my powers away. Instead of scolding me though, she burst out in laughter. I didn't know which would have made me feel worse.

After quite a bit of guffawing, Rachel said, "Wow. You really _are _like me."

I smiled a little bit. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Both," She replied simply. Then she got down to business. "Now, to get rid of that tail, "-she could barely say that without laughing-"Concentrate on yourself with no tail. It should go away."

I put all my focus into having no tail. It took work, but eventually the tail shrank away into nothingness. I took a deep breath, relieved. Thank goodness Rachel had come. I tried to imagine life with a tail, wagging and smacking people when I walked by. I shivered at the thought.

"Good job morphing. I watched you. You have real potential," Rachel complimented. I blushed, trying not to show the pride. A real Animorph just said something _nice_ about _me_!

"Thanks. I can't believe all this is happening," I said.

Rachel sat down on my bed and I perched next to her. We got comfy with the many colorful pillows and stuffed animals that covered my bed. "I know. That's how we all felt when we met Elfangor. I was shocked. But it's all real, so you have to believe it." Rachel said.

It felt good to have a conversation like this with Rachel. "You know, you were always my favorite Animorph. You were so brave through everything-I really admired you for that," I said, and truly meant it. I wasn't just kissing up to her so she would like me.

Rachel was silent for a moment. "I guess you could say I was brave. I mean, I was the one to always go first for stuff. But I was far from perfect. I have some regrets. And I have many mistakes." She said sadly. It felt natural for her to open up like this to me. She looked out the window of my room and watched the sun set. She was probably thinking about all the things she had done wrong. My parents would be home any minute, but I wanted her to stay.

"What was it like fighting in the war?" I asked.

"It was fun, the morphing part. But it was hard, because we lost our childhood. We didn't do all the fun school clubs or many sports. We had to grow up fast and make hard decisions that no kid our age should have to make. But the Animorphs had some good times," Rachel smiled at the memory of her adventures with her friends.

"Like what?" I asked. I was really curious to find out what she did with her friends. The history books didn't give you too much detail about what happened exactly with the Animorphs, just that they fought the war and died.

"There are a lot. I remember this one time, I morphed into a starfish and was broken in half, and then when I was back in human form, there were two Rachels; one nice, one mean. It was crazy. And another time was when we had to go into Marco's body, and destroy these really annoying aliens called the Hermlacorns. It was disgusting," she answered.

"What are some of your regrets?" I questioned. This was getting to be pushy, but I wanted to know as much as possible, so maybe I wouldn't make some of the same mistakes Rachel did.

"Well, one time, Jake was out of town, and the Visser Three was being evaluated, and we were going crazy attacking known Yeerks' hideouts. I was finally the one in charge, and I was so excited. But there was a really dangerous place that was swarming with Yeerks. The Animorphs who did manage to get out barely did, and Cassie got captured. It was my fault, and I was so mad at myself. I knew it hadn't been a good idea to go there, but I did anyway. Even though we got Cassie back, I will _never_ forgive myself." She explained, frowning. I could tell it was hard for her to talk about this type of stuff. It bought back many memories.

I tried to think of what it would be like if I lost one of my friends to some crazy aliens. I couldn't bear the thought. Especially Holly. We've been friends for a long time, and I would be crushed if anything like that were to happen to her. I know she would feel the same way about me.

I heard the garage doors rumble open. I dashed to my window to see my mom's SUV pulling into our house. I'm guessing she wouldn't be too happy to find a spirit girl in my room. Rachel must have been thinking the same thing.

"I better go. It was really nice talking with you. If you ever have any questions, or want to tell me something, all you have to do is say my name and I'll be here for you," Rachel said, and waved good-bye to me. I waved back and smiled. Rachel was really nice.

There was a small puff of air, and Rachel had vanished.

After she left, I had a million thoughts swirling around in my brain. What will I turn out like? Can I ever be strong enough to fight the Skreey? Will I have regrets? Am I going to live through this new war? As if middle school wasn't hard enough!

Before my talk with Rachel, I pictured my life perfect. Morphing into the coolest animals and kicking alien butt, and hanging out with my friends. But for the first time in my life, I was hesitating. Could I really handle this? I realized my life wasn't going to be peaches and cream. I decided to cast all those worries aside. I mean, I was starting to think like Holly, for crying out loud! I then walked outside and helped my mom carry the groceries to the kitchen.

_Be calm, Kaycee. You're strong._

I was, wasn't I?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n- OK, so my co-author is HollyCanolle. She finally got an account here, so i wanted to tell you who helped me write this. OK, enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

Holly

When I woke up the morning after I got my powers, I fed Pickles, who was sleeping silently in a corner of his aquarium cage. After the power practice my friends and I would have tonight, I would be able morph into a hamster. I was so excited. Last night, while I watched my adorable black and white furry baby run on his wheel, I had thought of trying to morph into him. Kaycee and I had read a book on morphing. But I couldn't try it before tonight. After all, I had made a promise not to, and I was a stickler on keeping my word.

I slipped my purple softball jersey over my head. Today at school it was Team Day, where everyone dressed up in a sports jersey or club T-shirt. It was to symbolize that everyone was part of a team, and cooperating was really important. I knew David would be wearing his soccer uniform, Jack in his track jersey, and Kaycee in her drama club tee she had gotten from the latest play she was in, Once on This Island. Of course, she had the lead. Zach wouldn't be wearing anything, unless they gave you a shirt for being in the online Star Wars official fan club.

Team Day had gotten me thinking that if my friends and I were a team, we would need a name to call ourselves, like Animorphs. We needed something really cool. But what? I had tried coming up with one last night, but my mind had gone blank.

I left for school, and sat on the green leather on the bus. During the ride, I tried hard to think of a name. Nothing. Frustrated, I stared out the window and put my mind on other matters. Like, perhaps, how we were ever going to defeat the Skreey even with our super cool new powers. I mean, seriously. They could disguise themselves as anyone! I glanced around uneasily. Even someone on _this very bus_ could be a bad guy. 'Just like me to worry like that' I thought to myself.

I wish I were more brave like Kaycee. She isn't afraid of anything. She laughs at danger. She makes fun of horror films, while I can't sleep for weeks after we watch them. Sometimes I tell myself to be more like her, have an ounce of courage for once, but I'll always be this way. A negative, worrywart. Oh well. I guess _someone_ in our group needs to think about consequences. And I guess I was the one who got stuck with the job.

I managed to get through my morning classes without an incident, but everything seems more sinister now that I know about the Skreey. They could attack at any moment. It feels like the fate of the world is in my hands. Which isn't even necessarily true. I mean, there are four other people who have my powers too. And I'm not even the one in charge of us! I think Jack is, because he always was even when we didn't have powers. And I've just been along for the ride, anxious that somehow we'll get into trouble.

When I get to lunch, all my friends can't stop talking about morphing and the Skreey. I feel queasy. I don't handle stress very well, and I don't like talking about attacking aliens. The truth is, I don't like killing living things. It makes me feel evil, even when I kill an ant. Although I do hate crabs and spiders, and I have no regrets when I step on a spider or eat some tasty crab. But am I even cut out for this job? Maybe the Animorphs have made a mistake. Or better yet, I'm dreaming. I pinch myself. Darn. Now my arm stings like crazy.

"Holly!" Jack said to me. "Are you even listening?"

I nod really fast, even though I was wrapped up in my own thoughts.

"Okay, so my parents have to work late tonight on some really important case, and they won't be getting home 'til real late. And Betsy is going to some sleepover with her friends, so she won't be home either. That means I can slip out of the house for a while and no one will know. So tell your folks we have a social studies report and go to the field as soon as possible, okay?" Jack repeats, letting me know what's going on.

Jack's parents are lawyers. They make a lot of money, so Jack has a really nice house with lots of cool stuff. He has a little first grader sister named Betsy, and she's cute but can be annoying when we're trying to do homework or just hang out by ourselves. We go over Jack's house the most, anyway.

"Imagine morphing for the first time! I wonder what it will feel like. Will it hurt?" I wondered.

Kaycee looked really nervous for some reason. She acted like she was about to say something, but didn't want to. I'm really good at analyzing people, so I always know what's going on with her emotions. (On a side note, that's how I can tell that she likes David, and David likes her back.)

"Guys, I have something to tell you," she finally blurts out after being silent all of lunch. I knew it. Kaycee can never keep secrets from us. She always ends up telling us everything, and we don't even have to bug her about it. I think it's better than not saying anything at all, kind of like Zach.

We all look at Kaycee. She's really uncomfortable. "I kinda already tried to morph," she said so quiet we almost couldn't hear her.

It was just like Kaycee to do something like that. I don't want to believe her, but this is exactly the type of thing only she would. I wonder if she's responsible enough to handle these powers. She doesn't know how to be careful. How can we expect her not to get herself killed when she's fighting?

Even though I'm really mad at her, it's nowhere near Jack's anger. "Kaycee! You _knew_ not to! You _promised_! You _lied_! How can you be a part of this team if you're going to go against what everyone agrees?" Jack practically screamed.

Kids from the table next to us glance over to see what was going on. I put a hand on Jack's shoulder for him to stop. He needed to calm down. He was causing a scene! I looked at my other friends. David was giddy. Like deep down it pleased him that Kaycee was in trouble. Zach had a stony expression on his face. He wasn't about to say what he was thinking, as usual. But he looked more sullen than usual.

Arguments broke out all around the table. None of my friends were looking for a solution. Which left me to come up with one. Then, like a bolt from the heavens, an idea came into my mind. I looked at the chaos around me. David was taunting Kaycee in a singsong voice, "You broke the pa-act, you broke the pa-act! Kay-cee broke the pact!"

And Kaycee was saying, "You shut up or I break your face!"

And Jack was saying, "How will we ever be a real team if we _lie_? How?"

And Zach was eating his sandwich, watching this all go down. Occasionally, he would cut in softly, "Guys, you're being stupid," but made no real effort.

The only thing my friends cared about right now was fighting. Which was all wrong. You shouldn't be part of the problem. You have to be part of the solution. It seemed like so often I was the one who always came up with the solution. I was the one who fixed things. And now I had to do it again. I was the peacemaker. I feel like I can't express my emotions, even when I really want to, at times like these, because I need to fix it instead of adding to the drama. Well why can't someone else do it for once?

"Guys!" I yelled, above the noise. Half the lunchroom turned and stared. Whatever. There was nothing to see anymore, because now my friends had shut up and were staring intently at me. I usually never shouted. But there comes a time for everything, even loud voices.

"What Kaycee did was wrong, but obviously she's sorry," I started. Kaycee was close to tears from Jack and David's jabs, and she nodded gratefully at me.

"I even learned my lesson. I got stuck with a dog's tail and Rachel had to come help me get rid of it." She added.

Everyone smiled. Good. Things were getting better.

"Besides, I have great news! I was thinking of a name, and it finally came to me!" I continued excitedly. "Are you ready to hear it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Morphimals!" I announced.

Everyone thought about it for a moment, and then Kaycee said, "I like it." Everyone else at the table nodded their heads. I smiled. Mission success. All my friends were happy once more!

"Oh, and Kaycee," David felt the need to add. "Since you broke a promise, you need to do a dare of my choosing." I rolled my eyes. Kaycee and David had a stupid thing when if one of them broke a promise, they had to do a dare chosen by the other one.

Kaycee narrowed her eyes. "Fine."

We planned on meeting in an old field that we used to hang out in all the time. When we were little. It's a huge open space with neatly cut grass that's surrounded by woods on all sides, and to get to it there's a trail off the school. Someone uses it for something, so it's well kept. We've never run into the people who run it, though. Hardly anyone knows about it.

After school, when we reach the field, loads of memories rush back to us. Jack smiled at an old oak tree that's great for climbing, and said, "Hey, David, remember when you climbed that tree, and got so scared you couldn't come down? So we had to go get a ladder to get you down!" Everyone cracks up at this. It was kind of weird to be back here. I couldn't remember the last time we had actually went here.

"What about that time when you broke the bees' nest and everyone got stung, and then there was a huge storm, with thunder and lightening? And you acted like a bigger wimp then Holly!" David mentions to Jack.

"Hey," I said, quite offended. I jab David in the head. Everyone has their moments of weakness, and I have them more often than the average preteen.

Kaycee waves at us as she enters the field. She had to run home and get Sophie, because we'll be using her dog's DNA to morph. Sophie is a very wild dog, and sometimes she scares me, but I know she's a good dog, she just has high energy levels.

"So, how are we supposed to summon the Animorphs?" asked Jack

"I do," Kaycee said. Sophie had managed to wrap the leash around Kaycee's legs, and she took a moment to untangle herself. Sophie was being very frisky today. "All we have to do is call them, or something," she explained.

"That's it?" I asked. This all seemed pretty fishy to me.

Kaycee nodded. "Let's give it a shot!"

"Oh great Animorphs, were are in need of your morphing assistance!" Jack called to the sky. To our surprise, the Animorphs appeared right when he said their name. Was it a coincidence?

"Sorry we're late," Marco apologized. "But some people take forever to travel through air." He looked at Rachel when he said this. She folded her arms and glared right back.

"So you knew we were meeting _before_ we called you?" David asked, confused.

"Well, yeah. We listen to all of your conversations," Marco said, as if it were no big deal. But I did not like the idea of someone watching my every move besides myself.

"So you guys eavesdrop?" Kaycee asked, astounded.

"Yes, but it's for your own good. We look out for you guys," Cassie said, making it seem a bit more reasonable. But I still didn't like it.

"Great, now we can't keep any secrets," Zach muttered.

"Can we just get to the morphing?" asked Jack and Jake in unison. They both had bored expressions on their faces, and were tapping their feet in sync. They really were just like each other. Honestly, it was creepy.

"Okay, so everyone has a morph to acquire," Cassie said, and gestured to Sophie.

"Some people don't need the DNA," said David, looking at Kaycee. Her cheeks turned bright red, and I prayed they wouldn't start fighting. We really needed the practice.

Everyone took a turn getting Sophie's DNA. She thought it was just pats on the back, so she had no problem with it.

"Okay, now just focus on Sophie and changing into a dog," Tobias instructed.

I focused all I had on morphing. Then, I could feel myself start to change. Everything about me was different, and then I felt the dog brain make its way into my head.

I felt really happy. I pranced around all over the field with my other dog friends. We chased each other and barked. It was fun.

I saw my Animorph friends. They looked worried. Why would they ever be worried? I licked their toes, but they still looked nervous. Cassie bent down and scratched behind my ears. I panted happily. "You need to control the morph, Holly," I heard her say. But I didn't listen. All I wanted to do was play.

**"You guys need to control the morph, now!" **Kaycee told me and my friends. She didn't say it out loud, but I could still hear it through my mind.

The human part of my brain focused to gain control, and soon I was okay. So were my other friends.

**"We should morph back now. If I'm out too long, my parents will kill me!" **Kaycee said**. **We agreed and morphed back into our human selves. No one got stuck with any dog parts, thankfully.

"Remember, every time you get a new morph, you have to learn how to control it. It can be hard, or easy," Rachel explained to us before we left. Then the Animorphs departed, making us promise we would try to control the morphs better next time.

It had been really fun morphing. I felt really happy and important. I had a purpose in life, and people were counting on me. I still had questions on my mind, like, what would happen in battle? But for the first time in my life, I was sure about who I was. I was the girl who kept the Morphimals together. And maybe if I could handle that job, we all could find a way to beat the Skreey.

(And then i saw Kaycee and David making out passionately in a closet. hahahaha jk)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey, here's chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait, but HollyCanolle is so slow at emailing people. She kept on forgetting to email me again. So blame her for making you wait. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kaycee

I tugged Sophie through the front door after a long day of school and then my first power practice. I looked around the first floor of my house, but my parents were nowhere to be found. Which was kind of weird, since my mom usually greeted me right when I came home. I grabbed a water bottle from our fridge and took a long sip. The icy liquid slid down my dry throat. Refreshing. I wanted to know if we were busy tomorrow, Saturday, because Holly had invited us all over for Movie Night. It was my turn to pick what we watched. Last time, it had been Holly's turn and we had to sit through _Spirited Away _for about the fiftieth time. It was getting pretty old, although her Japanese movies aren't as bad as they seem. But I had chosen a really good one this time. It was _the Amityville Horror_, a classic scary movie.

I padded up the stairs to my room, passing my parents' bedroom as I walked by. I could hear low voices through the closed door. I paused for a minute, wondering what they were talking about. I gently pressed my ear to the white, wooden surface. I did not consider this eavesdropping. I had a right to know what was going on in my family, since I was their daughter after all.

My parents had been acting kind of weird the past week. They seemed really distant and quiet. For example, a normal school morning would go like this: I would sling my backpack over my shoulder, my dad would have his coffee mug and suitcase on the counter, and right as I would be walking out, he would spin me around and we would start the Handshake. It was our special handshake that made sure I would have a good day at school. I would then walk down to my bus-stop and if I looked back, I could see my dad back at the house, waving to me and making sure I got to the stop okay. It was so fun, and we never missed a day of our routine. Until now, where I would walk out with no luck and my dad would not be in the doorway. It felt so strange, the five school days where he wasn't there. There had been other, small things like that where my mom wouldn't ask if I had any homework, or what I had learned in school that day. Sure, it may seem like those things don't matter, but before they had let me know they cared. Now, they acted as if I were a stranger, barely acknowledging me.

I strained my ears to hear what my parents were saying.

"The plan cannot be postponed. Markcoto will be mad if it is." I heard my mother say.

"But what about the girl? We must get her, too." My dad said.

"She can wait. He may be mad, but we already have the parents. They will be useful to us. We can get her later." My mom replied.

I froze in terror. Markcoto? He was the leader of the Skreey . . . which meant that my parents knew about the invasions that were taking place! I suddenly felt like I was going to puke. My parents were working with the Skreey. But they weren't my real parents at all! The _aliens _in the room next to me were plotting my downfall, where I would be sent to their home planet to work as a slave. They already had my parents.

"Fine we will send the new shipment of slaves in five days. But I think the girl has come home." My dad answered. I could hear movement inside the room, and I knew I had to get out of there, fast.

I stumbled to my room and shut the door behind me. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I started to sweat, even though we had the air-conditioning on full blast because of the spring heat. I slumped against my closet door and slowly eased myself onto our fuzzy brown carpet. I tried to take in what was happening. I started to do something I hadn't done in a long time. I sobbed, really hard. Tears flowed down my cheeks and dropped to the brown carpet, making little wet splotches. For fear of my fake parents hearing me, I grabbed a pillow from my bed and stuck my face in it, to muffle the sounds of my sadness. I was doomed. My life was over. I had nothing left to live for. There was no one on this world that truly cared about me.

After half an hour of continuous tears, I removed my face from my pillow, and took a good look at myself in the mirror. My face had red splotches on it. My eyes were shiny, and my whole face glistened with sweat and tears. I had a runny nose. In complete despair, I took little gasps of air in an attempt to breathe, and dried my face off with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. I tried to think of a time where I had cried like this, but I couldn't remember. Maybe when I fell of my bike in second grade and broke my leg. My dad had carried me a mile back to our house, abandoning my pink bike and then drove me straight to the hospital from there. The memory made me break out in sobs all over again. I wanted my mommy and daddy back.

My fake mother had called me down to dinner, But I had answered, "I'm too sick." She hadn't really cared, so I knew I could play the sick card as long as I wanted to.

I slept that night in fitful spurts, never really going unconscious. In the morning, my fake mother and father left the house on some "errands." They were probably having a meeting with Markcoto, and all the other Skreey who shape-shifted into humans. Thinking of new ways to enslave the human race. I shivered at the thought.

At some point in the afternoon, when I had left my room for the first time that day, I checked my cell phone and there were nine new text messages. They were from Holly. She was bugging me about Movie Night. But I was in no shape to go. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even my best friends. I hated the Skreey for taking my parents. I hated the Animorphs for giving us powers and making us painfully aware of the danger we were in. I hated myself for accepting the job. I was no hero. I couldn't even protect my own parents.

Just then, my cell phone buzzed again, and Holly's ringtone played out. I ignored her call, but listened to the voicemail right away. "Kaycee, why won't you answer? If you don't want to hang out with us tonight, that's fine. But talk to me! I'm worried about you. Call me back," Holly's voice said through the phone. I felt like a jerk for leaving her hanging, but I couldn't tell her. I felt numb all over. I got an apple, ate it slowly, threw the core in the garbage, and went back to bed.

And I stayed there for the next two days, only leaving my solitary confinement to grab a quick bite from the kitchen when the aliens weren't around, and going to the bathroom. My fake parents didn't even bother checking in on me now. Obviously, they didn't know how to act like good parents. I felt so alone, but I refused to reach out to my friends. I didn't want sympathy. All I wanted was my parents, and that was something I would never get.

On Tuesday, as I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, there was a loud knock on the door. I jumped, surprised. The aliens were out, and I had no siblings. Sophie didn't know how to bang on doors.

I let whoever was at the door bag about fifty times before I actually got up from bed, put my bathrobe on, and opened my bedroom door. The Morphimals were right behind it. Exactly the people I didn't want to see.

"What's going on? Are you coming to practice?" Jack demanded.

"No," I replied sullenly. I closed the door an inch, but David put his foot in the doorway to stop me.

"Are you sick?" Holly asked.

"That's what I've been telling everyone," I said.

"Why? You never fake sick. I thought you loved morphing." Holly said.

"It's none of your business," I snipped. I knew that was really mean, but I wanted to be alone.

Zach furrowed his brow. "Were you crying?" he asked, studying the tear stains on my face.

I growled at him, "Again, none of your business!"

"Why did you cry? You never cry," questioned David.

"Why would you care? You have never cared about me!" I shouted at him. This was harsh, and untrue, but I was getting mad.

"Okay Kaycee, just get dressed and come to practice. We need you," Jack said, trying to calm me down. But it made things a lot worse.

"No! I am not going to this practice, or the next, or any! I QUIT! I am no longer a Morphimal!" I yelled.

"What? Kaycee, think about what you're saying!" Holly said, aghast. This was so unlike me and I felt horrible, but I wasn't going to stop now. I was in this too far.

"Because it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! ! !" I screamed. I was boiling mad now, all the pain and anger I had gone through in the past few days coming out of my mouth.

Zach finally stepped in.

"What would your parents think of your behavior, Kaycee? They have always taught you what's right, and what's wrong. You know deep down that the right thing is to save the world. So come with us," he said calmly.

_What would my parents think?_ Did he _really_ just ask me that? I knew he didn't know about what had happened to them, but the mention of mom and dad brought on tears, even when I thought I had none left. They flowed down my face, and everyone else just stood there in shock, watching me in my moment of weakness. I felt so helpless and mad.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY PARENTS WOULD THINK! I CAN'T ASK THEM BECAUSE THEY'RE PROBABLY ON SOME SPACE SHIP HEADED TO SOME WEIRD PLANET AT _THIS VERY MOMENT_ ! ! !" I bellowed. Everyone just stood there, and I let the meaning sink in. I didn't wait for them to reply though. I slammed the door, where David's foot was still wedged in. He gingerly removed it, and I slammed the door again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

David

My foot was throbbing. Kaycee had slammed her door right on my foot, and she has a surprising amount of power, I must admit. But Kaycee was acting like a bigger weirdo than normal, and I didn't like it. I mean, she had a reason to be upset. Her parents had been taken away by the Skreey, and she might not ever see them again. My friends and I exchanged worried glances. Quitting the Morphimals was insane. I knew she would regret it, because she can do some things in the heat of the moment and realize later it was all wrong

I felt really bad for her. We all did. We wanted to say how sorry we were, but Kaycee hates sympathy. So we decided to cut to the chase and save all the mushy-gushy stuff and convince her to come to practice. Well, that plan failed.

We need Kaycee. She's a great morpher, and probably the strongest warrior in our group. And she's so brave. That's why I think I might love her. I know I should ask her out, but I don't think she likes me. I try to show my fondness of her in a lot of ways, but it always ends in arguing. She gets really mad at me sometimes.

I still love her though. When it's sunny out, her shiny hair shimmers and when there's wind, it flows luxuriously.

Wow. Talk about being mushy-gushy. Kaycee would probably slap me if I ever told her any of that.

But I still want to ask her out, just to see what she'll do.

I knocked on Kaycee's door again, hard. The door eased open, and she appeared from behind it. She was not happy to see us still standing there.

"What the heck do you still want? Leave me alone!" she yelled angrily. I could tell she was almost in tears again.

"We just want to help you," Holly pleaded, moving in for a hug. Kaycee shoved her away. Holly squeaked, surprised that Kaycee would do something like that to her best friend.

"I don't want your help," Kaycee growled.

"Just come with us," Jack ordered. He was tired of this moody nonsense. Honestly, I don't think he has ever heard of empathy before. Sometimes he can be too hard on us.

This was not going well. I needed to think fast. What to do, what to do? Then it hit me. Kaycee still owed me a dare from when she broke her promise. And I knew just the thing . . .

"I dare you to join back with the Morphimals, and stay there." I said smugly. There was no way she could turn this down. Jack looked at me appreciatively, and I felt proud I had finally done something for the team. I was usually just the guy in the crew who provided comic relief.

A look of recognition crossed Kaycee's face. "Oh man." She muttered. She exhaled loudly. Then she said a word that would be considered profanity that made Holly's eyes bug out of her head. My parents would kill me if that word ever left my mouth. I will not repeat it.

"Give me a minute," she said, and closed the door to her room. I could hear drawers banging open and close, and the sound of hair being brushed quickly. In about two minutes, Kaycee emerged. Her hair was combed back into a headband, and she had changed from pajamas to nice clothes. She had gone from ugly to pretty in seconds. "Let's go," she said bitterly.

A little later, we all walked to the field. Everyone was silent, afraid that Kaycee would snap at them. I didn't like it at all, not one bit. We were usually chatting about something, and silence is so loud.

"So, what's your favorite type of popsicle?" I asked to no one in particular. Hopefully it would strike up some type of conversation.

"Shut up, no one wants to talk," Kaycee said

"Well, how come?"

"Because."

"Well I say we should at least talk about something."

"I _don't!_"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Will you both just stop it for once?" Jack broke in. We could have kept going like that forever.

"I will if he will," Kaycee offered.

"But I won't," I replied stubbornly. This was fun.

"Well then I'm going home."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I'll stop. I shouldn't be bugging you like this. Lord knows you've had enough on your plate these days."

Everyone stared. "I know you're a Skreey. What have you done with David?" Holly joked. I shrugged. It was strange, because I usually never give in to Kaycee. But I could see Kaycee secretly smile when I apologized. I congratulated myself silently for finally saying the right thing to her.

The smile did not last, though. When we went to the field, Kaycee plopped herself down on the grass, sulking. She had her arms folded tightly across her chest and a frown on her face. 'Couldn't she at least try to be happy?' I think as I watch her lie on the grass looking miserable.

"Hey Kaycee, are you-" Rachel started, then thought better of it. Better not get her mad now, when it was so much trouble to get her here. Kaycee twists a piece of grass between her fingers.

"Is she ok" Rachel asks.

"She's fine. Just give her a minute," Holly said quietly. Rachel nods and we begin practice.

The action seemed to lift Kaycee's spirits a little, and it was fun morphing. By now, we had all completely mastered the dog morph, and were eager to try something new. After that, we decided to just hang out for the remainder of the time. I wondered if we could ever beat the Skreey with just a dog morph. Were we supposed to lick them to death?

"So how are we supposed to fight the Skreey, anyway," I asked. "Are they allergic to dogs or something? I mean, we know nothing of their plans." I add.

"I know their plans," Kaycee said. "When I found out about my parents, they were also talking about how they were going to ship the slaves off in five days. That would be tomorrow night." I want to run over and give her a big squeeze. That's great news.

"But we still have to get morphs," Holly reminds us.

Zach grins. I raise my eyebrows, because he barely ever smiles. "There's always my uncle's zoo," he said, excited.

"Perfect!" we all shout in unison. So we hurry off down the road, to Cranberry Zoo. Zach knows all the secrets of his uncle's zoo, including where the key is to the shed where they store all the other keys to unlock the animals' cages. So we pretty much have access to any animal we want.

I picked a chimpanzee because they can go bananas and rip people's flesh off, which is awesome. I always wondered what it would be like to be a monkey, and now I got the chance to try it. There was only one problem-how was I supposed to get its DNA?

Then I remembered that there was a trained chimp show in the summer here, and I'd seen it a few times. The chimps they used were really tame. And I knew just where to find them. Zach helped me unlock the small stone building where they were kept at night, and I went in.

Inside, the chimps were each kept separately in a big wire crate. There was a bag of treats in a corner, and I grabbed one and went up to a chimp. He stared back at me with big, round eyes. I gave him the treat, and he let me pat him on the head in return. It was all I needed. I quickly absorbed the DNA and started morphing.

I shrank and patches of fur started to spring up everywhere. My feet turned into hands and everything felt different. As a chimp, I knew I had to control the morph, and then change back, quick. We had no time to waste.

Everyone had agreed to meet back at the chain link fence once we had our battle morphs. I was the last one back. Jack had gotten a male lion morph, Kaycee had gotten a cheetah, Holly could turn into a venomous green viper, and Zach had a vulture morph.

"How did you ever manage to get the lion and the cheetah?" I asked, incredulous. I was scared about touching a chimp, but a big scary, ferocious cat? No way. Those things could kill you with one swipe of the paw.

"Easy," Kaycee replied. "Catnip." She shared a laugh with Jack and Cassie. Obviously they had been up to something.

"Well, I guess we better try to get some rest to beat the Skreey tomorrow," Jack said. We all agree and leave one another, heading back to our own houses.

I didn't know how our first battle would turn out, but I knew Kaycee would be especially nervous. Her parents could be mixed in with the other humans going to the Skreey home planet, and if all went well, she would have them back tomorrow night. I catch up to her as she walks along the road to her house. I take her hand and she turns, suddenly.

"David," she says softly, startled.

"We can get your parents back, trust me," I tell her, and I can't help but smile as I look into her blue eyes. She looks right back, her face unreadable.

"Thanks," she replies, and smiles too. My heart melts. I don't want the others to see what we're doing because I'd never hear the end of it, so I quickly release her hand. I don't stick around to see what she's feeling. I race off in the other direction, my heart beating fast from what just happened.

* * *

**A/N- Hey, do you like the romance. I need to know who you think should date who. Tell me in the reviews. HollyCanolle and i have some ideas, but we want to know what you think. so tell us and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Here's there first battle! Yay. This part is awesome. Read and Review!  
**

**I will not upload again until i get at least 3 more reviews! Enjoy! Oh, and in case you haven't noticed yet, (Which, if you haven't, you have very poor observation skills) the bold words are in thought speak.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Zach

Getting new morphs at my uncle's zoo was fun, and when I came home, I was exhausted. I fell asleep right away, snoring I'm sure, because my parents say I do. When I went to school the next day, my friends were all on edge. I was worried too. I mean, I don't think I could handle it if one of my only friends died in battle. I was sure we would make it through some way, because we always had. With Kaycee quitting the Morphimals, and other tough things like that.

At lunch, we had to come up with a plan. After all, we didn't even know where the Skreey's hideout was. We all ate our lunch and discussed what to do.

"How will we ever find out where the Skreey's spaceships are?" Holly asks, concerned. I understood her anxiety. She's more of a peaceful person than an alien-killing reckless fighter. That's Kaycee's personality.

"We could follow Kaycee's parents to the hideout," Jack suggests. This seemed like a good idea, so we decided to go with that.

"Since Holly's morph is the smallest, I think she should scope out the scene and tell us if it's okay to attack," Kaycee says.

"Me!" Holly yelps. I guess she doesn't like the idea of facing the unknown.

"Holly, we all have to do our part for the team," Jack reminds her.

"All right then," Holly says. She takes a deep breath.

Kaycee bounces up and down on the bench. "Ooh! I'm so excited! I could get my parents back tonight! How great would that be?" She seems really eager to jump in and fight. I raise my eyebrows. That makes one of us. I wonder if it's a good thing Kaycee is so willing to fight the aliens. Where's her sense of morality?

"But what if one of us dies?" I ask quietly. I can't hold in the gruesome thought any longer. I had to get it out of my system.

David waves it off like it's nothing. "Don't think about that stuff. Negativity is a very bad thing, and if you're not careful, you could turn into Oscar the Grouch," he advises me. David has always been the most optimistic one of us. His advice doesn't help me though.

After school, we all go to Kaycee's house and wait for her parents to leave so we can follow them. We don't talk much as we all sit around her room, trying to take in that we'd be fighting a real battle soon. There would be injuries, and death for some. My palms are sweaty and I keep glancing nervously about. Even with our new morphs, are we strong enough to fight whatever has Kaycee's parents?

"Kids!" Mrs. Chester/alien monster finally calls up to us. "Mr. Chester and I have to run some errands-be safe and don't burn the house down!"

Kaycee opens her door and shouts, "We'll be perfectly fine, Mommy!" in a sugary sweet voice. She turns to us and makes a face. I suppress my laughter. Kaycee can be hilarious sometimes. I like her a lot. She's definitely my closest friend in the group, because she was the first one that actually reached out to me. Before, I had no friends, but then I met her, and she let me join in with her other friends.

I could never ask her out, though, for many reasons. One, she doesn't like me, she likes David, and two, David likes her back. They have this whole 'I hate you but I secretly love you' thing going on, and who am I to get in the way of that? I would hate to cause any drama, seeing how my friends could easily shut me out if they wanted to. I don't think they really need me, anyway.

"So when can we go?" Kaycee asks, pumped up and ready to move.

"Be patient, listen, and you'll know," Jack says, very wisely.

We all take a moment to listen to the garage door creak open and then rumble shut, and the wheels of the car roll against the hard surface of the driveway. And finally, nothing.

"Now!" Kaycee shouts, and bursts into action. We all scramble to get on our bikes and follow the blue minivan. At a reasonable distance, of course, because it would be horrible if they realized that they were being stalked. Our plan would be ruined. And we could wave bye-bye to the prospect of getting Kaycee's parents back. And that would just break Kaycee up inside.

I pedal hard, and breathe heavy. Keeping up with a car on a bike is not easy. And of course, I've never been athletic like David and Jack have. When they win all sorts of sports championships, I'm failing gym. We rush past houses and businesses, and fly through streets out to the middle of nowhere. We really had to pedal far, so I'm surprised I didn't pass out or something.

Finally, the van turns into a parking lot, near a patch of woods. We stow our bikes away in the brush, and morph. That way, we can all use thought-speak to communicate. Holly morphs first, and it's gross as I watch her skin turn green and grow scales. She shrinks, too. Then she slithers off to see what's happening in the parking lot. Which leaves a cheetah, a lion, a chimp, and me, a huge vulture, all hidden in the forest. Let me tell you, it's very uncomfortable to be in that type of situation.

"**Holly, do you come in? What do you see?**" Jack asks, like the commander of an army. He kind of is. The commander of a 5-person, morphing, kid army. It's kind of weird to be sitting next to someone and hear their voice in your head, but know they're not actually talking.

"**Well, the Skreey hideout is a humongous warehouse. I went in, and it's basically one huge open space, where they stored a spaceship right in the middle. I'm guessing they're going to blast through the roof when they leave. But I don't see people anywhere. I do see Skreey guards behind both doorways, ready to attack, and some guards around the ship. I think we can take them, but they're really ugly looking. I mean, gosh! By the way, there are some open windows that would be perfect for someone to swoop into and distract the guards, and then four other people could attack . . . Sound like a plan?**" Holly relays, not missing one detail. You can tell that she's going to be a famous author one day. She just has a way with words.

We all agree on a plan, and I fly out from the bushes. Holly was right. I could easily fly in from one of the huge, broken windows. I fly up and perch on the sill for a second, surveying the scene. I soar down and flap around the Skreey guards getting their attention. "**Guys! Invade!**" I cry as I peck at one of the gross aliens. Skreeys really are disgusting. They're a little bigger than me as a human, and they look like giant slimy iguanas. Their scales are a greenish brown, which Kaycee would categorize as not very flattering color. They have the type of eyes that can be looking two separate ways at once. It's really scary, actually.

Three large and violent animals come rushing in to help me. An all out brawl breaks loose. I don't hold back as I tear a Skreey's face off with my razor sharp talons. Out of the corner of my eye I spy Holly sinks her fangs into a Skreey's foot. I can't imagine getting bit by a snake like that. Ouch.

David yells whatever you call a chimp noise as he thrashes the aliens. I think we're winning. Jack and Kaycee roar and maul some other Skreey. I wouldn't call this fun, but I must admit it's better than my video games where I kill virtual monsters. After all, this is the real deal. You can't get much more up-close-and-personal than this.

At one point an alien gets a good whack at me, and feathers fly everywhere. I shrug off the pain and keep fighting. Now I feel a burning in my tailbone. I squawk and fly away to safety.

From my perch above in the rafters, I can see my friends fighting valiantly. But something catches my eye. A Skreey is sneaking up on David. Ignoring all of the hurt in my birdie butt, I dive in and scratch and scrape and rip the Skreey apart. It yowls and dies, or at least collapses. David the Chimp looks at me

"**You just saved my life**," he says in awe.

"**Thank me later. We have work to do!**" I reply and fly over to another battle.

Then, I hear, a door creak open. In a single file line, I see them come out. They are dazed and confused. A Skreey is leading them to the ship. This is it. This is what we came here for. And we won't let them get away.

"**The humans! They're here!**" I call out to my friends. A new chapter of this battle begins.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- sorry i took so long to upload. I was just very distracted. but now i am uploading most of my stories. Oh and i need to tell you that this is the end of there first adventure. My friend and i are going to write more. so what I'm going to do is add the other adventures, which will be like 7 chapters each, to this story. All i need to do is write them. But I'll give a quick idea of what is going to happen next.  
**

**_There's a new boy at school and Kaycee has to show him around. what happens when she finds out he's a skreey? What happens when he hypnotizes Kaycee? Will her friends save her? Or will they be too late? And will all be lost? _  
**

**so, I'll try to get the new adventure written ASAP. but i need some time to yet together with my co author. So, enjoy chapter 7**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jack

I holler that the humans were arriving. I had glanced up from the Skreey I was totally demolishing-it was pretty sick-and saw them. They were marching in a single file line toward the ship. The hypnotized humans were out of it, completely unaware of what they were getting into. Kind of like my mom and dad when I come into their room on Christmas day and they're still asleep. Which isn't a pretty sight.

I finished off the Skreey that was under me, and bounded toward the Skreey guards that protected the humans. They were about ten of them, and I wondered if we would be able to fight them off. Everyone was pretty tired already, and it was hard to kill a Skreey. It took lots of energy, and we were running out.

But Kaycee sprinted to the guards at full speed, much faster than me, and immediately began to destroy every alien in sight. It was really gruesome to watch, actually. And I had just been doing it myself. Nothing like you would see on Animal Planet, even the shows where "Viewer Discretion is Advised." On my other side, David did the same. Was I seriously the only one who was tired? Zach flew down from about and grabbed a Skreey Holly had just bitten, because the alien was about to tear her little slim body to pieces. It was a really nice save.

"**Thanks, Zach. I owe you one!**" Holly exclaimed.

Zach replied, "**No problem.**"

"**The power of teamwork**," David remarked.

"**Guys, shut up, especially you David!**" Kaycee said, exasperated. So I guess I wasn't the only one who was being worn down. No one said anything else, so we just kept fighting. The guard I had originally fought finally gave up. I tackled another one, and he quickly succumbed.

Kaycee was working through lots of Skreey at a time. She ripped them apart with her razor claws, and from the torn flesh, a yellow puss leaked out. It was all over Kaycee's fur. I gagged. But Kaycee didn't seem to mind, she just continued fighting. I could tell she was unleashing all her anger out on these beasts. I didn't blame her-if those things had taken my parents, I would be doing the same thing. Although when I looked into her eyes while she demolished the hideous creatures, she seemed almost gleeful. Like this was fun. It freaked me out.

All my friends fought hard. It seemed like Skreey kept coming through the doorways by the dozens. I quickly glanced at the humans, but luckily, the process was delayed. They were only halfway to the ship. We might be running out of time, but that was okay, because something had to give at one point or another.

Holly curled around another Skreey's foot, and sunk her fangs right in. Zach pecked at its head. Then Holly bounded in and finished it off. I turned and helped David battle another. I pinned it to the ground with one of my strong paws, while David did his monkey rage thing. In a way, I was really proud of us. We had a chance.

This whole situation was so crazy. In the back of my mind, I knew if I ever dared to tell a soul, everyone would think I was loopy, on drugs, or just insane. I would be shipped off to a padded room in an asylum. Not my ideal life plans. I wondered for a moment if Kaycee would deem a straight jacket as a good fashion statement. Probably not, but I could pull it off anyway, because I am just that cool.

There was a huge noise, and we all peer upward to see that the roof has blown off. Great. We needed to get those people out, and NOW. "**Guys, they're loading the ship. Get the people out ASAP!**" I order, but my friends didn't need me to tell them that. They're already heading in the direction to where the few remaining Skreey were herding people into their ship. Zach and Holly fall behind and morph back into their normal selves, and guide the people that we send in their direction back to the meeting place.

Kaycee, David, and I run up to the guards that managed to survive and knock them to the ground. We direct the human we save to Holly and Zach. They take care of them from there. I tried my best to rip them apart with my claws, that were so sharp, but I'm weak. I feel my hind legs start to give out.

All of a sudden, David roared in pain. I turn to him and I see a huge gash with blood pouring out from his side. He takes a deep breath and is really brave. He keeps fighting, even though I know he's in agony. Even Kaycee whimpered as she gets jabbed in the side hard.

I can tell my team is falling apart. We're all spent. We can't take any more. I look to Holly and Zach, hoping they'll give some signal that we're good to go, and we can leave. Everything hurts, and I pant as I try to ward off three more guards that come to join the battle. Perfect. That's just what I needed.

By this point we have most of the humans. One more quick look around tells me that Holly and Zach have left. This ship is closing its doors, and the Skreey manage to squeeze one last man onto the ship. I look to see who it is, and my heart sinks.

It's Kaycee's dad. I try to hold back tears. I hadn't noticed who we actually rescued. I had hoped we'd somehow gotten Kaycee's parents, but as I watch her dad walk right onto the ship, the last person to go, I feel despair and defeat wash over my mind. I can't believe we didn't save him . . . I want to throw in the towel. How could we have ever even fathomed that we could have beat the Skreey. An entire alien empire? Get real, Jack.

"**Kaycee, David, Jack, GET OUT! I repeat, LEAVE. Markcoto is heading your way, and by the looks of it, he's got a bomb. So unless you're not in the particular mood to DIE, you better get your butts OUTTA THERE!**" Zach thought-screams. He sounds pretty urgent, so I decide to obey without further ado.

The remaining Morphimals in the warehouse hightailed the heck out of there, because, it just so happens, we did not feel like getting blown to pieces today. We had worked too hard to stay alive, we couldn't just give up now. That would be a failure, to say the least. So, I summoned up every last morsel of strength in my body, and booked it.

The humans, Holly, and Zach had all made it back to our spot too. "I'm so glad you guys are okay!" Holly gushed on when we returned. "I thought for sure you were goners." Well, that was definitely going to cheer me up. I unmorphed, and thanked the lord for becoming human again. Kaycee and David did the same. Then we all sat back and looked on as an enormous spaceship, made its grand exit, and blasted off into space. I felt horrible we couldn't have saved everyone.

Then, there was a loud_ beep, beep, beep _and an explosion roared in my ears. Zach had been right about the bomb, and I had to thank the good lord again that Zach had the decency to warn us. I owed him my life. The warehouse went up in flames. It was a good thing our spot in the bushes was far enough away so we weren't hit by flying, flaming rubble. My friends and I had already suffered enough today. I was so sleepy, I could have dozed off right there, but we still had work to do. Like, what would we do with these people.

Kaycee suggested, "Let's bring them to my house."

We all agreed that was a smart thing to do, so we led the still hypnotized humans all the way back to Kaycee's house. I thought I might collapse in the middle of the road, but luckily, that didn't happen. Everyone made it there safely, and somewhat unscathed. We figured out that wounds you get as an animal won't affect your human body.

Everyone gathered in Kaycee's backyard. The Morphimals tried to figure out a way to cure the hypnotism, but for a few minutes, nothing came to mind. There had to be a way though, I was sure of it.

"We could dump cold water on them," David suggested, somewhat as a joke.

I was about to say, "No way, man," but Kaycee said, "It's worth a shot" before I could get the words out. We looked at her surprised. Yet another rare time when David and Kaycee actually agreed on something.

Kaycee disappeared inside her house for a moment and returned with a blue bucket filled to the brim with icy water. She poured a little of the chilling water over each person, and they slowly became completely conscious.

At first, everyone was just standing there, confused. The people we had saved had no memories of what they had just gone through whatsoever. Which was probably for the best. If they knew the truth, they probably couldn't have handled it. Kaycee, using her amazing improv skills, exclaimed, "Great water balloon fight, guys! See you all later! Bye-bye now!"

Everyone pretended like they had some idea of what was going on, and most of the random people left after we gave them a towel to dry off. To Kaycee's great joy, we had gotten her mom back. "Kaycee, did I give you permission to have this water balloon fight?" Mrs. Chester asked, eyebrows raised. Usually, she would never allow that kind of commotion at her house.

"Oh yes, Mom," Kaycee replied, nodding.

"Well, okay then. I guess I'll go inside and take a nice hot shower. It's freezing out. Where's your father?" Mrs. Chester said.

Kaycee paused, her eyes filling with tears. She realized that we hadn't gotten her father. But she swallowed her sorrow for the moment and said, with her voice wavering, "On that business trip, remember? You're so silly sometimes."

Mrs. Chester's brow furrowed. "Oh yes, of course. Well okay, have fun dears," she answered, the turned on her heel and left, muttering to herself, "Business trip? What in the world?"

As soon as her mother was gone, Kaycee fell to the ground and started to sob. Her shoulders shook, and I uncomfortably reassured her everything would be okay, someday, that she'll see. But I could tell she wasn't buying any of it.

Holly leaned down beside her friend, and hugged her tight. "There will always be more chances," she said, and brushed the stray hairs out of Kaycee's face. Kaycee stood, and wiped her eyes. She sighed, and nodded.

"Let's go eat popsicles!" David suggested brightly. We all followed him inside and lounged on Kaycee's couch, sucking on them. It felt like the old days. But I knew those days of being normal were long gone. I wasn't a normal kid anymore. This path me and my friends traveled might be difficult, and slightly scary, but I wasn't going to regret anything. After all, we were in this together. We were Morphimals.


	8. Adventure 2 Chapter 1

AN- Hey, here's the second adventure. I hope you like it Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 1

Kaycee

Holly and I were strutting down the hall before first bell. Spring break had just ended and I was on vacation to whole time so me and Holly were catching up. I told her about my adventures in New York.

"Wicked was sooooo amazing!" I said with enthusiasm. I was referring to the latest Broadway musical. My parents owned a penthouse suite in Manhattan.

"There's some awesome sales at Delia's right now, we should totally go after school," Holly suggested.

"But don't we have 'practice' after school?" I asked. We hadn't used our powers since the last battle with the Skreey.

"Nah. Jack and David have practice with sports so we decided to wait till Saturday. Hey are there any new plans with the Skreey lately?" Holly asked.

"Um, no" I say. I didn't tell her what I knew. I didn't want anyone to know. It would just bring on sympathy. I had heard my 'dad' on the phone with other Skreey and they had said that the ship with all the new slaves had crashed and so the Skreey were working on repairs and didn't care about getting new slaves at the moment. So, my dad was dead.

"Ok, what aren't you telling me?" Holly says, stopping at our lockers. I sigh. She always knows when something's up. I hate that about her most of the time. It can be hard to keep secrets from her. Even if it is about a surprise party or something, she always finds out.

"Nothing" I say, opening my locker. I look inside and find it in perfect shape. I pull out my books for first and second period which I have both with Holly.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me," Holly begs, which is very annoying.

I luckily don't have to answer to her begging because over the intercom, I am asked to go to the office. I grab my books and head out the door with relief. I can tell Holly is upset about not finding out what I am hiding. Holly thinks that she's an information ninja, even though she is the exact opposite.

I have no idea why the principle wants to see me. I mean, I never get into trouble. I walk into the offices. The secretary says to go into his office.

I walk in and see a cute new kid. He has striking brown hair that falls in every right way. He has wide innocent blue eyes. He's so handsome.

"Mr. Bell, you wanted to see me" I say.

"Yes. Kaycee, this is James Rutter. Today is his first day and you two have many classes together so I would like you to show him around" Mr. Bell said.

"Hi" James said, and gives me a small smile.

"Hi. I would love to show him around, Mr. Bell" I say, trying not to blush.

"Good, good. Now, you two better get to class. Off you go" Mr. Bell says and we leave.

We walk to our first class, which is reading. I see Holly in her seat, reading her book Pretty Little Liars. I walk up to my teacher, Mrs. Barnes, and tell her that we have a new student and his name is James. She says ok and asks me to introduce him.

I turn to the class, and at first I don't know what to say. Then I know exactly what to say.

"Hey guys, this is James and he's new" I say, turning to James. I see haft the girls, including Holly, go goo-goo eyes all over him.

"Hi, I'm James. I'm from New York City and I just moved here this weekend. I like to skateboard and play lacrosse." I see all the girls swoon over him as he takes his seat behind me and Holly.

Holly whirls around to face him. At first she doesn't say anything, and it's a bit awkward. "HI," she finally manages, then gives me a look that says 'OH YEAH!'.

"James, this is Holly. She is one of my closest friends" I say.

"Cool, I'm James" he says, smiling at Holly with his amazing smile that looks like a billion stars in the night sky.

"I know," Holly says, too flustered to think of anything better. She turns as pink as a baby's butt and hides her face in her book. I would have said more, but the teacher starts talking. I turn and face the front and try to listen to the teacher. But I fail.

All I can think about is my dad. I am fighting the urge to cry so hard right now. I can't help but miss him. I mean, I don't know what is going to happen. Is my 'dad' going to 'die' or is he going to keep this up to get my mom back.

The bell rings and the morning goes on as usual. Luckily for me, James is with me all the time so I don't have to tell Holly about what happened to my dad. Then it's time for lunch. I show James the cafeteria and we both buy a pizza, me buffalo and him pepperoni. I take him to my friends and we both sit down.

"Hey guys, this is James. I'm showing him around today." James. David, Jack, and Zach all say hi.

"Do you like sports?" Jack asks.

"Yea. I love lacrosse and cross country" James says. Those two got into a conversation about running or something sporty. Boring. I turned to Holly.

"Hey Holly" I say, taking a bite of my spicy pizza. Yummy.

"Hey. So, what aren't you telling me?" Holly says, bringing back the conversation we were having in homeroom.

"Nothing. It's nothing" I lie, not looking at her.

Holly raises her eyebrows, but doesn't push it. "So isn't James so hot?" she whispers.

"Yea, I know" I whisper back, glad that she isn't asking me about my secret.

"Are you going to ask him out?" Holly asks, taking a bite out of her pita bread. She always eats the weirdest things.

"NO! I like you -know -who" I whisper, looking at David.

Holly smirks. "But James is so much more cute!"

I punch her in the arm. "Jerk" I mutter, and she laughs.

I finish my pizza and so does James. We both get up to throw them away.

"Hey, can you show me the courtyard?" James asks.

"Sure" I say. I walk back to my friends and tell them I'll see them later. They say bye and me and James head to the courtyard.

"So, have you ever been to New York City?" James asks me as soon as we arrive at the courtyard.

"Yea, my family owns a condo there. I was there spring break" I say.

"That's cool. What's your family like?" he asks.

"They're nice, you know. A normal family." I say.

"I bet you miss you dad" James says and I am shocked. How does he know about my dad? OMG! James is a Skreey!


	9. Adventure 2 Chapter 2

AN- Hey. Here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. Or i may put a curse on you and your children and your children's children. So review!

* * *

Chapter 2

**Kaycee**

James is a Skreey! My mind can barely process this piece of information. 'Oh no, I'm in such a bad position,' I think.. My heart pounds and I know I should flee James, but I'm too shocked to do anything.

"You're a Skreey!" I cry in horror, stating the obvious. My lips aren't working properly and my legs are frozen. It feels like my whole body is shutting down on itself.

James nods. "I am. I knew you would figure it out, babe. You're so smart," he coos. His eyes twinkle, and it makes me want to puke. I cant believed I almost fell for an evil alien!

James tries to grab my arm, but I pull away, finally gaining control over my limbs.. The courtyard is beautiful-flowers bloomed around us, and the twisting stone path circles around all the greenery, finally reaching the center, where me and James had been sitting on the stone bench. We're all alone, so even if I cry for help, no one inside will be able to hear us. James gives me a stern look. "Come on now baby, don't fight me."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do!" I retort. I start to punch him, throwing my fists wildly about, hoping he'll catch one in the jaw. No such luck. I try to kick him, but James fights back. We go back and forth a couple times, but James is much too strong for me. I consider trying to morph, but there's no time. James thrusts his foot into my stomach, and it sends me flying backward. I land into a thornbush, and get caught up in the prickly plant.

James grabs hold of me. I wriggle in his grasp, but his grip is much too strong. He holds tight, and tears that are starting to form make my vision blur.

"Let me go!" I plea, tears of betrayal flowing down my face. I hate James for this. I HATE HIM ! ! !

"Look into my eyes," James hisses. I gasp. I realize he's going to hypnotize me. But I won't let him. I won't fall prey to those hideous creatures.

"Never!" I yell, angry and terrified at what James will do to me if I don't cooperate. James cups my chin in his hands, and no matter how I might try to turn my head, it stays locked in his command. He lifts my head, and I am forced to look into his eyes. He turns into his natural alien self for a moment, and his hands felt cold and slimy around me.

At first, the staring hurts. It brings searing pain to my head, and agony everywhere else too. My eyes sting and I want to curl up and die. I can't move. Then the pain goes away, and transforms into a nice feeling. I feel all mushy, like my brain is being turned to jelly. I feel great. I stop fighting James, because fighting is useless, and I like James now. I love him. He's the best thing that ever happened to me.

I will do anything, and go anywhere with James, as long as we're together. I couldn't imagine anything worse than being without him. I smile up at James, who's holding me, kind of like a hug, and his skin is so warm and soft. He lets go of me, and I'm a little disappointed we couldn't stay hugging forever.

"Hello, Kaycee," James says, and I can't help but giggle. I lobe the way he says my name.

"Hi James," I reply dreamily. "You know that I would do _anything _for you, anything you command." I smile and bat my eyelashes.

James chuckles. "Good girl. Listen to me, do NOT hang out with your friends. Only me. I am the only one in the world you can trust and love. Got it?" James orders.

I bob my head up and down. "Yes, oh so sexy master." We both laugh. James's laugh is ragged and wonderful. It makes me feel gooey when I hear it.

I LOVE James so much. Especially when he smiles and laughs.

"Let's get to class," James says, and begins to walk away. I follow at his side. James plucks a rose from its bush as he walks by it, and sets the delicate flower into my hair. I smile in thanks. He puts an arm around my shoulder and this world feels so right. I know deep in my heart this is where I'm supposed to be. Forever.

We reenter school and walk down the hallway, meeting Holly. "Hey Kaycee, hi James, what's up?" she asks brightly. I ignore her, and so does James. Just like he instructed. "Ummm, hello! Earth to Kaycee," Holly says, a little confused now.

Unsure of what to do, I look to James for an answer. He leans in and whispers so Holly can't hear, Tell her that you don't want to be friends with her or any of your old friends any longer." His breath tickles my ear, and I like it.

"Look, Holly, I'm not friends with you or the others anymore," I say firmly, then turn to James for praise. He gives me an encouraging smile that makes my heart flutter.

"B-but Kaycee, I thought w-we were best friends," Holly stutters, mortified by what I'm saying. Tears start to trickle down her cheeks. I feel no sympathy. If James says I'm not her friend, then I never want to speak to her again.

"Think again," I quip, then walk off, leaving Holly hanging.

James congratulates me with a quick peck on the cheek and a pat on the head. It makes me melt. "Good girl," he says.

My heart cracks in two when the final bell rings. James and I must go our separate ways. He and I exchange cell phone numbers and vow to text each other as soon as we both got home. We text into the wee hours of the night, and stop when I finally collapse on my bed, exhausted and happy. I fall into a deep sleep, filled with James and chocolate. Nothing an make me happier than my true love.


	10. Adventure 2 Chapter 3

AN- Sorry it took so long. We were both very busy. So here's Chapter 3. Also i won't be able to upload this for about a week because my co- author is going to camp and there is no technology allowed. I think that's stupid. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

David

I get to school the next morning, and I think I must be in a nightmare because what I see truly terrifies me. James has Kaycee wrapped around his finger. She comes to school dressed in a pink, ruffled, sparkly number, with kitten heels to match. Her hair is curled into shiny ringlets, and she has actual MAKE UP on. Kaycee is girly and everything, but this is over the top! I've never, in all my years of knowing her, seen Kaycee wear mascara.

And the way Kaycee and James act is so obnoxious. They act like they're completely in love, but they've only known each other for a day! I'm about to go up to say "Hi" to them, to remind Kaycee that she has bigger things to worry about than her appearance, but then I remember yesterday's events.

Holly came blubbering up to me and Jack, talking about how Kaycee completely humiliated her. "She t-told me we weren't even f-friends! Everyone could hear her totally d-diss me! Why would she d-do that to her best f-friend?" Jack had to comfort her, and rub her back for five minutes to calm her down. I felt really bad for Holly. She and Kaycee were so close, and now she had been dumped for a guy.

It was mind boggling. Kaycee was going nuts over a guy who wasn't even half as handsome as me, in my opinion. And James was twisting Kaycee into Kaycee she definitely wasn't. She didn't even know who her own friends were anymore.

So I guess we're not speaking to Kaycee anymore. In truth, it leaves a big hole in my heart. I really liked her. And I think way back when to that afternoon after we left the zoo, and me and Kaycee really had a moment. I thought we might actually start to become more than just friends. I guess I had false hopes. But hy is she being so mean? Even if Kaycee would fall completely 'in love,' that's no explaining her cruelty towards Holly. It's absolutely terrible to publicly disown your best friend. James must have done something to her, but what? There's no such thing as a love potion, is there?

In a flash of anger, I go up to James and shove him a little. "Where's the old Kaycee and what have you done with her?" I ask, gritting my teeth. I want to punch him right in the nose. That would teach him a lesson to stay away from Kaycee.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," James sneers, and brings Kaycee closer to him. I look at Kaycee, to see if she's really turned on us. She gives me a stony glare, confirming my worst fears.

I whirl around and storm away. If Kaycee's going to act like such a jerk to us, then James can have her all he wants. Maybe Kaycee had been this nasty all along, she just always covered it up. She is a great actress, after all.

At lunch, Zach, Jack, Holly and I sit together at our usual spot. There's an empty seat where Kaycee would normally. We try to make regular conversation, as if nothing is wrong, but the act is not convincing at all. It's hard not to stare at Kaycee and James across the room, living it up. They laugh and hold hands and do all sorts of couple things. I completely ignore my food, not wanting to barf it all over the table. Seeing James and Kaycee make me sick.

After the small talk fades away, all that's left is silence. The whole Kaycee thing has left us all in horrible moods, needless to say. We've been tip-toeing around the subject, but it's been nearly impossible to ignore it.

Holly beaks the tension by asking the question that's all been on our minds; "What's going to happen to the Morphimals?"

Nobody says anything to that for a moment. Finally, Jack sighs and replies, "If Kaycee doesn't come out of her funk soon, we may have to kick her off the project."

Zach nods in agreement. "She quit on us. There's no way she'll join us in fighting the Skreey anymore. Maybe we can ask the Animorphs if we can take her powers away." His voice is hollow, with no emotion. I wonder what he thinks about all of this. Surely he should have some anger or resentment towards James, but his face is blank and he appears calm. Either Zach never cared about Kaycee, which I seriously doubt, or he's just a master at hiding his feelings.

"There must be some way to get her back to normal," I say, becoming desperate. I'm really mad at Kaycee, but I don't want to accept the fact that she's really gone.

Jack shakes his head. "David, I know this is hard, but it's not like we're gonna be able to dump water on her head and 'poof!' she's back to normal," he says solemnly.

I sigh. I know he's right, but I just don't want to give in. It hurts too much. I get up and go to the bathroom to be a ll sad and stuff. I walk in and there is only one other person in there. He's in the big stall. Then something weird happens. His foot turns into a Skreey foot. He's a Skreey. I hide behind the corner to see who it is. The stall opens and James walks out. James is a Skreey! He has Kaycee hypnotized. That's why she's acting so weird.

I run out and go find my friends at the lunchroom. "Guys, James is a Skreey. He's got Kaycee"


End file.
